Currently, integrated circuit dies include successive layers, such as polymer/polymer, polymer/metal or polymer/silica, between which there may be low adhesion. Techniques to improve adhesion between polymer/polymer and polymer/silica layers may include plasma or ultra-violet (UV) treatment of the surfaces to enhance the surface area or surface energy. Techniques to improve adhesion between polymer and an underlying metal layer may include etching of the metal, but etching may degrade electrical performance or patterning.